Paradox
Gemini Paradox was the Gemini woman saint in the XXI century. Her true name is unknown. As a fake-pallasite, her time control powers, her new powers and the time control made by he weapon, depends on his weapon (staff) and with out it, the distortions made by it disappears. History Paradox had a twin sister named Integra; both the two sister, had the power to predict what each fact will causes in the future. Integra used his power to help another people, and Paradox used it to her whims (like the time that Paradox refused stop Martians invasion to Sanctuary because she would be strong in their side). So, Integra was most loved than Paradox, and she (Paradox) always was most strong than her sister, thus Paradox got envy of Integra. Even the parents of Paradox, hate her; when her parents dead in a car accident (that she predicted), Shiryu saved her; so, she lived in a paradox: her parents, that should love her, despised her, but Shiryu, that had not any obligation, saves her. So, she abandoned her name, and named herself "Paradox". Never was explained when the two personalities emerged. Paradox had two personalities: the love Paradox, and the hatred Paradox. The love Paradox represents the love in person, but, a wrong conception of love; she only loves the human that she loves, and don't his goals and feelings; so, the loving personality is a bad woman too; the hatred personality, don't love anything and only fights with her enemy to kill him. Paradox hates Chun-li because she has married to Shiryu. Nevertheless, she trained to be a woman saint to saves Shiryu fifth senses (that he lost sometime after saves she) and fight like him, thus, she learned Shiryu's Rosan Shoryu Ha. But, when the Martians invaded the Sanctuary, she predicted if she serves Mars, she will get more featured and will save Shiryu most easily; so, she allows the Martians invades the Sanctuary and attack Athena (in the first or second war between Athena and Mars; probably the second). Because her love to Shiryu, she knew about his son, Ryuho, and loved him too. When Ryuho arrives in the Gemini house, the Paradox animals servants guide Ryuho to her tea party; she doesn't use her mask, because she wants love Ryuho. She attacks Ryuho various times to convince Ryuho to fight together Mars, but he refuses and knock down Paradox, so, she changes her personality and the Hatred Paradox attacks Ryuho, but the Love Paradox prevents her to kill Ryuho because she loves him. Kouga arrives and saves Ryuho, and the Ryuhos attitudes do Paradox doesn't love him anymore; so, Hatred Paradox takes this opportunity to kill Ryuho, but he defeats her with the Seventh Sense. She survives and tries to get away, but she is imprisoned in the Cape Sounion, because, unlike Harbinger and Fudou, she refuses to serve Athena; she will not serves a woman most loved than she (in her vision, there is a woman). Gallia frees Paradox of the Sounion prison, and give to she a chronometer, to fight for Pallas/Saturn; she wants to avenge on Ryuho, but Integra, her sister, uses the Gemini Cloth to fight with Paradox, and with Ryuho's helps, Paradox is defeated and get away, because her staff was broken. But, Paradox still has dual personalities. Paradox never was loyal to Pallas, and only uses her army to avenge on Ryuho. In the Castle of Pallas, Paradox predicted Integra would waiting for her, so, appears in the predicted place to kill her, rebuilding her staff; Paradox, as usual, gets advantage on Integra, but the true love of Integra defeats Paradox fake love, and Athena does Paradox came to the good side, but Galia arrives there and hurts Paradox, but she doesn't die. As a heroine, Paradox and Integra attack Gallia together, and Paradox dies soon after. Category:Perverts Category:Egotist Category:Dissociative Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Envious Category:Extremists Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighters